mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Разбивающие сердца
— двадцатая серия пятого сезона сериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо и 112 серия в общем. В этом эпизоде Семья Эппл из Фермы Сладких яблок узнают о другом Сердцегреве с Семьёй Пай. Производство и разработка Впервые эпизод был объявлен на San Diego Comic-Con International 25 июля 2014 года.SDCC 2014 - Panel Summary - Equestria Girls, Season 5, And More! Sethisto. Equestria Daily (2014-07-25). Проверено 27 июля 2014. Позже на PonyCon 2015 в Австралии было раскрыто, что темой эпизода будет День горящего очага.More Season 5 Reveals, Including Episode 100 Information and Maud Pie. Sethisto. Equestria Daily (2015-02-25). Проверено 25 февраля 2015. Ник Конфалоне утвердил в Twitter, что его тяга к этому эпизоду вселяла в него чувство первых двух сезонов сериала.Nick Confalone on Twitter: My aspiration for Hearthbreakers was to imbue it with the feeling of... Ник Конфалоне. Twitter (2015-10-19). Проверено 19 октября 2015. Изначально для сцены с шоколадом должны были быть использованы настоящие конфеты, но это оказалось слишком трудным и отнимающим много времени.Jim Miller on Twitter: @Toxic_Mario It was in the script. We originally wanted to make it with... Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-10-24). Проверено 24 октября 2015. Марбл Пай нарисовали Ребекка Дарт, Мэтт Херринг, Кора Косицка, Фернанда Рибейро и Чармейн Верхаген..@dolphinaphinity Our amazing design team! @R_Dart @kkosicka @fe_rib @charmainevee and Matt Herring. Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-10-24). Проверено 24 октября 2015. Краткий пересказ Пролог thumb|Время Сердцегрева в Понивилле. В Понивилле все дома украшены накануне Сердцегрева. Пока Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк готовятся к празднованию в Замке Дружбы, входят Пинки Пай и Эпплджек, чтобы расширить свои желанию к празднику перед отъездом поезда, поскольку семья Эппл и семья Пай отмечают праздники вместе. После небольшой дискуссии насчёт разных семейных традиций, Эпплджек и Пинки уходят, чтобы не опоздать на поезд. Эпплы и Паи вместе Во время поездки на поезде на каменную ферму семьи Пай Эпплджек и Пинки Пай выражают восторг от того, что их семьи проведут Сердцегрев вместе. Особенно рада Эпплджек: она сможет поделиться традициями своей семьи с традициями семьи Пинки, как-то: традиционный ужин, поднятие эквестрийского флага, развеска сердцегревных кукол над камином и открытие подарком на следующее утро. Пинки Пай говорит, что её семья делает аналогично. thumb|left|Знакомство с семьёй Пай. На станции возле каменной фермы Эпплджек волнуется, что её семья и Паи могут не подружиться, но Пинки уверяет её, что ещё как подружатся: они ведь сами — близкие друзья. Приходит сестра Пинки Мод Пай, чтобы поприветствовать группу и проводить её до каменной фермы. Там они встречают остальных членов семьи Пай, а именно: преспокойных родителей Пинки Игноус Рок Пай и Клауди Кварц, её ворчливую сестру Лаймстоун Пай и стеснительную младшую сестру Марбл Пай. Пинки Пай велит своей, так сказать, «кузине» освоиться перед ужином, а Эпплджек ждёт не дождётся остальной части вечера. Другой Сердцегрев thumb|Неловкий семейный ужин. Вопреки ожиданиям Эпплов горячих сладких рулетов и пирога с начинкой, на ужин Паи подают (зритель наверняка удивится)... неаппетитный каменный суп на стол. Тем не менее, Эпплджек остаётся оптимистичной и подбадривает свою семью принимать это. Эпплы и дальше разочаровываются, узнав, что Паи делают своих сердцегревных кукол из камня, а не из ткани. Вдобавок они играют в причудливую игру в прятки перед поднятием эквестрийского флага: Эпплджек соревнуется с Пинки, Большой Маки — с Марбл, Эппл Блум — с Мод, а Бабуля Смит — с Игноусом Роком и Клауди Кварц. Что больше всего поражает, так это то, что семья Пай традиционно прячут сердцегревные подарки,— и это не шутка — чтобы их искали те, кому они предназначены, поэтому каждый год в итоге мало кто получает подарки. Эпплджек спрашивает, насколько весёлыми являются традиции семьи Пай, и предлагает те традиции, которые удовлетворят вкусы Эпплов. Этой ночью, когда гаснет свет, Эпплджек обсуждает с остальной своей семьёй идею предоставить семье Пай настоящий Сердцегрев. Деление традициями thumb|left|Сердцегрев в стиле Эпплов с плохими результатами. На следующее утро Паи просыпаются и обнаруживают, что их ферма украшена более празднично, с разрешения Эпплджек. Несмотря на радость Эпплджек, её попытки с холодом принимают Паи, так как чувствуют, что Эпплы пытаются навязать им свои традиции. Пинки Пай, желая быть вместе лишь ради двух семей, попадает в середину. Но что хуже всего, так это то, что Эпплджек вставила свой флагшток в геологический разлом, из-за которого начинается землетрясение — и священный валун падает в ближайшую каменоломню. Пока изведённые Паи убирают декорации Эпплджек, семья Эпплов решает возвратиться в Понивилль, учитывая то, что они переборщили со своим приёмом. В кристальной шахте Эпплджек отчаивается по поводу своей неудачной попытки соединить Эпплов и Паев. Она находит Пинки Пай в аналогичной печали и извиняется за причиненный ею ущерб. Двое с горечью желают друг другу счастливого Сердцегрева. thumb|"Для Эпплджек от Пинки Пай. Кузины навсегда". На поезде назад в Понивилль Бабуля Смит поясняет Эпплджек, почему священный валун семьи Пай исключительно важен для них. Эпплджек признаётся, что настолько зациклилась на традициях Паев, что даже не обратила внимания, почему их традиции так важны для них. Обнаружив подарок от Пинки Пай для неё на Сердцегрев, Эпплдежк наконец-то понимает. Преодоление различий Тем временем на каменной ферме Паи, в том числе и Пинки, пытаются свой поднять священный валун. Как раз в эту минуту приезжают Эпплы, и Эпплджек извиняется за то, что хотела навязать свои семейные традиции Паям. thumb|left|Идеальный конец для каменистого начала. Паи принимают извинения Эпплджек — и обе семьи сообща принимаются за поднятие валуна наверх. Чуть позже Эпплы и Паи празднуют Сердцегрев, соединив их разные традиции. Эпплджек разворачивает подарок Пинки Пай для неё, и в конце эпизода Мод развлекает обе семьи своей поэзией на тему камня. Цитаты :Спайк: То, что я всегда хотел! Книга. :Эпплджек: Подожди, сахарок. Ты знаешь, что Сердцегрев — это не только конфеты и подарки, да? :Эппл Блум: Ооой. Это голос скучной сестры-наставницы. :Эпплджек: Боюсь, что да! :Эппл Блум: Похоже, Эпплы и Паи всё делают одинаково! :Эпплджек и Пинки Пай: Конечно! Возможно, мы родственники! Эй, я'' хотела это сказать! Не говори то, что ''я говорю! Сама прекрати! смеются :Пинки Пай: Я так рада, надо придумать слово для моей радости. Может, «крышастика»? писк :Эпплджек: «Крышастика»? :Пинки Пай: Как будто я должна взлететь на крышу и прокричать: "Какая это крышастика!" :Мод Пай: вяло Я так рада видеть тебя, Пинки Пай. И тебя, Эпплджек. На санках вчера хорошо покаталась? :Эпплджек: Откуда ты узнала? :Мод Пай: вяло Разве не ясно? Частицы андезита на твоих копытах. Это горная порода. :Игноус Рок: Уверен, вы не кто иная, как Бабуля Смит. Меня зовут Игноус Рок Пай, сын Фелдспара Гранита Пай. :Клауди Кварц: А меня все знают как Клауди Кварц. :Игноус Рок: Пусть Провидение прибывает с вами, и вам будет уютно в нашем скромном жилище. :Бабуля Смит: Вы как-то странно используете слова. заикается Как, вы сказали, вас зовут? «Игги»? Я вас буду звать «Большая мама Ка»! :Марбл Пай: Угу. :Большой Маки: Ага. :Марбл Пай: Угу. :Большой Маки: Иииииииииииии-да. :Мод Пай: Ты когда-нибудь мечтала стать камнем? :Эппл Блум: Мне как-то приснилось, что я яблоко. :Мод Пай: У нас очень много общего в плане превращения в предметы. :Мод Пай: Извини. Но ты вставила флагшток в геологический разлом. :Эпплджек: шмыгает На этот раз я перегнула палку. :Пинки Пай: шмыгает На этот раз я допрыгалась. :Эпплджек: Пинки Пай? :Пинки Пай: визжит Что ты тут делаешь? :Эпплджек: А ты что тут делаешь? :Эпплджек и Пинки Пай: одновременно Я пришла сюда подумать! Правда? И я тоже! смеются :Пинки Пай: Марбл Пай, ты желаешь Большому Маки счастливого Сердцегрева! И ты тоже, Большой Маки, да? :Марбл Пай: Угу! :Большой Маки: хохот Да. :Эппл Блум: Внимание, все пони! Мод хочет спеть сердцегревные куплеты, которые она написала! :Семьи Эппл и Пай: крики радости :Мод Пай: вяло Первая будет про камни. Они все про камни. Галерея Справки en:Hearthbreakers de:Das Familienfest es:Arruina Fiestas pl:Wspólne Święta pt:Hearthbreakers uk:Зіпсоване свято Категория:Серии пятого сезона